Austin
|place = 10/15|votesagainst = 3|season2 = Survivor Grips of Fate|tribes2 = |place2 = 2/13|votesagainst2 = 1|season3 = Survivor Mo'Orea|tribes3 = |place3 = 7/12|Days = 16|Days2 = 39|votesagainst3 = 3|Days3 = 24|nicknames = Austin,Pringle,Chip|alliances = Wusty Smooth|image2 = |image3 = |alliances2 = Masterfy Chief Quantum|alliances3 = Dim Derek Hannah Smooth}} Austin is a contestant on Mount Etna, Grips of Fate, Big Brother: Coaches, Big Brother: Time Warp, and Survivor: Mo'Orea. Average Placement: 6th Individual Immunities Won: 0 Advantages Found: 1 Survivor Mount Etna In the premiere of Dajanamals Austin started out on the Vesle tribe. Which consisted of himself,Josh,Bunni,Masterfy and Sam. Within the game Austin played an under the radar game. Because of that he was able to pull off one of the biggest blindsides of the season being Bunni Later in the season, Austin often tried to fade into the background to achieve his goal of the final tribal council. At the sixth tribal council, Austin was blindsided by the larger alliance after Wusty used his flip vote advantage. At the end of the game, Austin ended up voting for Chelsea to win the game. Survivor Grips of Fates Grips Of Fate brought an interesting aspect to the game. That angle being tribe captains. Though Austin wasn't chosen to be a leader, he was a vital pick in the season. Before the season, Austin's close friend, Derek, made comments against other people in the season. To spite Derek, the people he had spoken out against chose Austin for the Bou Bou tribe. Thoughout the pre-merge, Austin saw this as a blessing in disguise, as he was on the stronger tribe of the two. He immediately created a majority alliance that included Chief and Steven. Throughout the first two challenges, Austin was never in danger due to the fact that his tribe was statistically stronger than the other tribe. At the Final 10, the hosts announced a tribe swap. After showing the results of the swap, Austin was swapped onto the Azerti tribe. Alongside him on that tribe was his original ally, Chief, with Quantum, Hannah, and Wusty hailing from the original Azerti. During this point in the game, both Chief and Austin realized they were in a numbers disadvantage. Soon after the swap, Azerti lost immunity for the third consecutive time. After losing the immunity, Austin and Chief decided to convince Quantum to vote Hannah. But let Quantum know not to tell both Hannah and Wusty the plan of voting Hannah out. At tribal council,the move that both Chief and Austin planned was executed. It ended up flushing the Hidden Immunity Idol that Wusty had, and blindsided Hannah sending her home by a 3-1-1 vote. Securing Austins spot in merge. After the merge, Austin set his eyes on the new target in Wusty. Alongside his alliance of him, Chief, Steven and Quantum they managed to rally votes against Wusty. When suddenly both Steven and Smooth played idols on the counterpart of the votes. When the votes were read, Austin's closest friend Derek was sent home with one vote. Towards the end of the game, Austin started make louder moves but was able to pin in on other players so they would get targeted and not him. By Austin doing so he was able to convince people to vote certain ways. At the end of the game, Austin managed to get himself to the Finale, and lost to his closest ally Chief by a 6-1 vote. Big Brother: Coaches Austin began the game on Derek's team. After Derek winning him safety for the week, Austin and Derek became really close and created an alliance consisting of Hannah, Jaden, Lucas, Robster, Anthony, and Quantum in order to get out Andrew and his team. After Jay convinced Robster to use the Diamond POV on Anthony and put up Lucas, the biggest threat in the game, Hannah convinced Marty and Austin to keep him. Andrew then confronted Austin and Hannah about flipping, creating a major argument between Austin and Andrew, that resulted in Andrew to walk from the game. After the argument between Austin and Andrew, he then realizes because of it he may be a target to the house. Because of his actions the week prior Austin was an easy choice to be a pawn in Week 6, in hope of getting out Quantum.At eviction Austin was face to figure out that it was a tie vote to both keep him and Quantum leaving the Head Of Household Jay to break the tie. Where Jay made the fast decision to keep Austin over his fellow nominee. Since Austin realized he wasn't truly safe within the house, he decided to lay low within the next upcoming weeks to convince others to go along with his plans to flip on his closest alliance members, but biggest threats. Hannah and Jay. When doing so, Austin made a confirmed final two with his friend Derek, so hopefully one of them could win. But at Final 4 , Lucas after winning the majority of the comps in the season, and truly being able to see how both Derek and Austin managed to get there wasn't right. And explained this to the Head Of Household Marty, where they devised a plan so both Derek and Austin would end up on the block together. At the POV competition, Austin came very close to winning the Final POV, but ultimately was beat to the wrath of Lucas. At the meeting, Lucas managed to take himself off the block and because of that, Austin was the replacement nominee as there was no other choice. Austin managed to convince Lucas to cast sole vote towards Derek, using his lack of comp wins to his advantage. Because of this Austin lost his ally at final 4 where he had to fend for himself. In the Final 3, Austin wasn't able to win part one or two of the Final HOH. Where he he lost out on making his way to Finale. Big Brother: Time Warp In Big Brother Time Warp, Austin played very loud game. Some might even say abrasive. Which was different for Austin. After joining the game. Austin didn't make any true bonds with people and was often seen as an "easy out". Because of this factor, Austin ended up going home Week 3 due to JP realizing it. Survivor Mo'Orea In Survivor Mo'Orea the tribes were divided into three social groups and or ways of life. Those being Brain, Brawn and Beauty. In this season Austin was placed on the Brain tribe called Kipol. This is due to the fact that in past games he played to get deep in the game. While also showing you, that you can be a silent but deadly strategist. In first halve of the game, Austin aligned himself with Robster and Dim. During the second tribal council, Austin made a boat and began traveling to different islands such as the Yun Yara beach where he found the legacy advantage. He didn't tell anyone from his camp that he had the advantage and kept it to himself for a majority of the game. After his tribe won the past Tribe Immunities they went into a swap. Where Austin was then placed on the old Brawn tribe. Where he aligned with people within the game such as Hannah and Quantum. Making him socially in the best place in the tribe. Later his tribe would lose the first challenge after the tribe swap. Where Austin lost one of his closest alliance members; Robster, due to a medical evacuation. Austin later hit merge, where he started targeting one of the bigger threats in the game, Dylan. Making an alliance alongside Smooth, Derek,Dim,Quantum and later on Hannah to take down Dylan. After the first Individual Immunity Challenge, Austin continued to convince the tribe that Dylan was a strong player as he started late in the competition and managed to place second. Throughout these attempts Austin found struggle in doing so, as Dylan was campaigning for Wusty to go. At that tribal council, Austins plan didn't work, and had his vote for Dylan nullified after an idol play. Due to losing his second Individual Immunity Challenge, he was unable to vote out his biggest personal target Dylan due to him winning Individual Immunity. Before tribal council, both Austin and Dylan argued about who should go home. Because of this Austin felt as he needed to campaign to the fellow tribe members to save him. Throwing Derek's name out there to vote as he was a strong social threat within the game. Heading into the tribal, Austin was unable to plead his case to the fellow tribe members on why hes good to keep around. But was ultimately voted off by a 3-2-1-1 vote. After being voted out, Austin passed down his legacy advantage to his ally, Hannah in hope she could use it to get out Dylan or Smooth, the two biggest threats in the game. Trivia *Austin has only started on the blue tribe **Vesle (Mount Etna) **Bou Bou (Grips of Fate) **Kipol (Mo'Orea) *He is the first person to find the legacy advantage.